This invention relates to aquarium plants and more particularly to an artificial aquarium plant with readily assembled parts.
Artificial aquarium plants are utilized in order to decorate an aquarium so as to provide a natural appearance to the aquarium as well as to provide protection for small and newly hatched fish in the aquarium, such an artificial aquarium plant being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,753. While many such plants are readily available, it is generally desirable to provide the aquarium plants in a manner that they can be easily assembled both for display on a shelf as well as for utilization within the aquarium itself.
The particular size of the aquarium plant will often vary depending on the size of the tank in which it is utilized. It would be desirable to have a plant consisting of parts which can be assembled to any desired height and size to thereby avoid the necessity of having each sized plant uniquely constructed.
In some cases, the particular aquarium plant is designed to provide foliage on only one side, and when providing a plant which can be assembled, it is necessary to have such assembly accomplished in a manner whereby the foliage will be aligned in a particular desired aesthetic manner.
By making the plant of separate parts which can be assembled together, there is required the additional necessity for maintaining the assembly in a secure, firm and stable manner so that the artificial aquarium plant will not come apart during shipping, display or actual use. If desired, the parts of the plant can be shipped or stored separately to save space and reduce the costs in connection therewith.